Everlasting Love
by ERmashfreak
Summary: Josh, Donna, and 9 months. What could possibly happen? Let's take a look at the possibilities here. I love feedback. :-)


Title: Everlasting love

Author: Ermashfreak

Author's Notes: Just a little Josh/Donna fic. They are married and they are about to have a baby. 

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, though I wish that they were. I ask Santa for them every Christmas, but he never gives them to me. Waaaaaaaah!!! **Giggle** Enjoy and I love feedback!!! **Laughs evilly**

1 year earlier

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Lyman. You may kiss the bride," said Father Thomas as he looked at the pews filled with people at the National Cathedral in Washington D.C. He hadn't seen this many people in quite awhile. 

"I love you, Donna," whispered Josh as they both turned and looked at the church filled with their friends and family. 

"I love you, too," replied Donna as she winked at CJ Ziegler, in the first pew. CJ and Toby had finally gotten married shortly after Jed Bartlet was done in office.__

_This will be an everlasting love  
This will be the one I've waited for  
This will be the first time anyone has loved me_

3 months later

"Josh," Donna said sternly.

"What, Donna?" replied Josh.

"I have a surprise for you, and we get to see it in about 9 months," teased Donna.

"You mean, we're………. We're gonna………. We're gonna have baby?" 

"Yep," Donna answered as Josh picked her up and spun her around his office.__

I'm so glad you found me in time  
I'm so glad that you rectified my mind  
This will be an everlasting love for me

__

2 months later

"You inert piece of crap!!!" screamed Donna, "Get out of here!!!"

Josh shut their apartment door and took out his cell phone and hit speed dial. Sam's number popped up.

"Sam Seaborn," answered Sam.

"Sam, I screwed up again and Donna's yelling at me again. She told me to get out. Can you come help fix it?"

Sam sighed, " Sure, I'll be over in about 15 minutes."

"What did Josh do now?" asked Ainsley.

"Donna is in one of her moods. Come on. We gotta go fix it again." 

_Loving you is kind of wonderful  
'Cause you show me just how much you care  
You've given me that thrill of a lifetime  
But made me believe you got more thrills to spare_

20 minutes later

"Josh, I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean to yell," explained Donna.

"Donna, I love you. You don't have to apologize. I know that the hormones and stuff. We expected this," said Josh.

"Okay, our work here is done. Come on Sam, let's go back home and sleep," finished Ainsley. Sam and Ainsley turned and walked out of Josh and Donna's apartment after yet being the referee again to one of Donna's mood swings. The good news was, they only had about 7 more months to do this. Bad news was, they didn't want to be referee anymore.__

This will be an everlasting love  
Oh yes, it will, now

1 month later

"Josh, do you wanna feel the baby move?"

"Sure." Josh placed his hand on Donna's belly. 

"Thump, thump," kicked the baby.

"Wow, we're actually going to have a baby," said Josh excitedly.__

_You brought a lot of sunshine into my life  
You filled me with happiness that I never knew  
You gave me more joy than I never dreamt of  
No one, no one can take a place of you_

2 months later, 2 Am

"Josh," whispered Donna.

"Hmmm…." Answered Josh.

"I want some Colby cheese, milk, Peanut-butter cookies and pickles, with mustard," answered Donna.

"Ehhhhhh," groaned Josh, " Coming right up."

"Her and her damn cravings," thought Josh as he crawled out of his nice warm bed and dragged himself to the kitchen.__

This will be you and me  
Yeah, it's real eternally  
Hugging and squeezing and kissing  
And planning together forever  
Through rain or whatever  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you and me  
So long as I'm living to love  
I'll be giving to you and I'm certain  
'Cause you're by my side, yeah  
You're so deserving, you're so deserving  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

__

3 months later, During a Senate Meeting at the Hill.

"Mr. Lyman, you're wife is on the phone," interrupted Senator Stackhouse.

"Okay, thanks," said Josh as he ran out of the Senate meeting in a hurry. 

Love, love, love, love  
From now, from now, from now  
From now on, from now on  
so deserving  
This will be an everlasting love  
Oh yes, it will, now  
Yes, it's real eternally  
This will be an everlasting love

"Donna, push…. 1,2,3,,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Okay, one more push and we'll have this baby out," said the Doctor.

"Honey, I'm here," said Josh as he ran in the delivery room, " Did I miss anything?"

"Only the excruciating pain! I swear Joshua Lyman, I am never letting you do this to me again! Men suck and should be banned from the earth!" screamed Donna as another contraction hit.

"Okay, Donna. Push," said the Doctor.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" cried the baby as it popped out into the world.

"You have new baby boy," announced the Doctor as she held up Donna and Josh's newborn baby, "So what is his name?"  
"How about Noah Josiah?" asked Donna.

Josh nodded. 

And so it was an everlasting love.__


End file.
